Who Knew
by Andalusia25
Summary: Spock and McCoy share a unique relationship from the moment they meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Spock and McCoy share a unique relationship from the moment they meet. **

**This is kinda-sorta a follow-up to my 'Logic and Hypos'**

"_I don't know who he is, but I like him." _Cadet McCoy

Since the moment Lieutenant Commander Dr. Leonard McCoy, aka Bones, had met Commander Spock, aka Green-Blooded Hobgoblin, he had been intrigued by the Vulcan. Their first encounter had been when Spock had called Jim onto the carpet for cheating, and that was something that the older human could admire. In fact, it was something the older man was constantly doing himself, trying to make Jim a more sufferable human being. He had watched every one of Jim's defenses come on-line and the blonde had barely been able to handle the attack. Had the hearing not ended so abruptly, there is no doubt in McCoy's mind that Jim been brought down a notch. Of course, looking back it was a good thing it didn't happen, the crazy human needed that ego the size of the moon to save Earth.

On their first mission, that horrible day forever more etched into his memory, Spock had shown a different side to McCoy. In a round about mostly Vulcan way, he had apologized for stranding Jim and then thanked him for his support. Of course, the Southerner had not been prepared for such, he had been expecting a dressing down, so his response was not as tactful or grateful has it should have been. However, during that twenty-four hours of gut churning adrenaline rush, they had learned to trust one another, something that was not easy for either but had come practically easy this time. It would be the basis for the rest of their career.

Later that same week, McCoy had been distraught to learn that Spock would not be joining the _Enterprise_ on her true maiden voyage. Using every available resource, without making it too apparent what he was doing, he had dug for information. McCoy had even gone so far as to plead with Uhura to get her to convince Spock to come back. He _needed_ him, not that he used those exact words. She had simply gave him a sad smile and replied that her influence over the Commander's decisions had lapsed. So, he had gone and begged Spock himself. Well, perhaps beg was too strong a word, he had requested that Spock join him in helping to keep Jim Kirk alive and well. On the bridge as they separated from Space Dock, McCoy's heart was heavy with the knowledge that it should have been Spock standing next to Jim and not him. The shock and surprise could not be held from his features when the Commander arrived and asked permission to fill the vacant position in Jim's Command Team; however the happiness that bloomed within him stayed lock inside his chest.

However as the intrigue grew, McCoy had deduced that it was because Spock was now a survivor of a mass genocide against his race and the physician had always taken a liking to the rare and exotic, or that is was because they were brothers-in-arms with the same goal of keeping Jim Kirk alive. Then again it might be the way they had both changed directions so dramatically - from jumping on Jim to keep his ego beat-down to jumping in front of the blonde to keep him safe. There was a reason, McCoy was sure, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. No matter the truth, they had a relationship that was different than they shared with anyone else either on the _Enterprise_ or back home. The way they spoke to one another was completely different than any other conversation they had all day long. Spock actually egged McCoy on, encouraging his tirades and McCoy took every opportunity to do the same to the Vulcan.

~!~!~!~!~

It had been many a day since the beginning of their five year journey. Jim, Spock and McCoy had become close friends, closer than brothers. McCoy was constantly trying to save one or the other's life after some foolish Away Mission. Today was no different.

Spock was bleeding some where on his chest and his blue tunic was not doing anything to conceal the green blood flowing from the wound. McCoy had met them on the transporter pad. Jim was helping to keep the Vulcan standing up straight, his face gaunt with worry. "What in the hell happened?" The gruff southern drawl was the only noise besides Spock's labored breathing in the room.

Jim's eyes were fierce as he faced his CMO. "Spock's was injured in the cross fire." He helped his friend lay down on the portable bio-bed.

McCoy was scanning. "You think?" He growled once more. "I can't trust you two idiots to do anything without getting hurt." He rolled his eyes at the Captain and nodded to the orderly to start transporting the Vulcan back to Med Bay. "I've got Spock; they need you on the bridge." His hazel eyes held the promise of fixing the other third of their friendship.

Jim could only nod and comply with the CMO's orders. Bones picked up the pace to Med Bay once they were out of Jim's sight. It was of no use to worry Jim any further. "You just have to throw yourself in the way of phaser fire aimed at Jim, don' you?" He asked, not expecting a reply, Spock was in too much pain.

Swallowing and turning to face the human, Spock grunted a reply. "It was not phaser fire, it was an archaic gun." Pain filled his eyes that only those closest to him could have seen. McCoy's mouth pressed in a thin line as he hurried the group towards the Med Bay.

Once they were inside the Bay, McCoy cut off the blue tunic and began assessing the wounds. A single, small caliber bullet had pierced Spock's skin where a human's heart was located. "Good thing you don't have human physiology." Gently he rolled his patient to find no exit wound. "I need surgery set up in Trauma One. We have a bullet to find." He ordered his staff before turning back to his friend. "Spock, the bullet is some where inside your body, I'm going to have to find it and extract it. I'll give you something to sedate you during the procedure." McCoy had begun to wash off the blood with sterile water and four-by-fours. He was always as frank as possible with Spock, he felt like he owed him that much.

Spock shook his head negative. "No, I will remain conscious." His jaw clenched as McCoy skimmed the bullet wound.

McCoy froze. "You want to remain conscious? What kind of sick and twisted mind wants to be in that much pain?" His hazel eyes stared hard into the Commander's blank look.

Taking a deep breath which was slightly impeded by his injury, Spock responded with his voice devoid of any emotion or pain. "As soon as we are finished here, the Captain will need me on the bridge. This procedure should not be as difficult or as painful as you suggest." His mental bonds were already pushing aside his physical discomfort.

With his mouth gaping open, McCoy stuck the sedation hypo into Spock's neck. "Jim can dig himself out of this one; I'm taking care of you properly." He smirked as the dark chocolate eyes began to droop.

Chapel had watched the entire exchange. "I think you get pleasure out of stabbing him with a hypo." She chuckled as she finished removing the ruined tunic from the non-responsive form.

Not bothering to answer her directly, or to even think what she might mean, McCoy wheeled the patient into the proper room. "One of these days they are going to learn how to visit a planet and not need my services upon return." He rumbled.

The CNO could only laugh as the CMO turned to sterilize his hands. In the thirty seconds it took for the bacteria on his hands to be killed, Spock's heart beat began to slow. "McCoy, his heart rate is dropping." Chapel's voice held the stern tone that she reserved for emergencies.

Quickly turning back, McCoy began sweeping his tricorder up and down Spock's body. "Yes, his heart rate is dropping. That damned bullet has pierced several main arteries. And he wanted to stay awake while I fixed him!" He grumbled more under his breath but they had already begun the intricate job of vascular surgery. As always the physician said a silent prayer for his friend, he needed all the help he could get.

Two hours later, after a successful operation and Spock finally awake from the sedative, McCoy was having words with his patient or rather he was yelling at his patient, his eye was twitching in frustration. "I am not letting you out of this Med Bay! You nearly died! CMO orders outrank everyone and you are included in that." His exacerbation was clearly evident; he paced back towards the bay door keeping his back to the Vulcan.

Raising an eyebrow, almost in pleasure, Spock replied in an even tone. "If you were as competent a physician as you claim, there would be no need to keep me any longer from my duties; I would be perfectly healed by now. I am the Commander of this vessel and I am needed on the bridge." His voice was still completely devoid of any emotion but his eyes held a twinkle.

Stopping mid-stride, McCoy turned back to face the other man. "I just saved your ass from bleeding to death. Not to mention all the other times that I have brought you back from the brink and this is how you repay me? Don't you think I deserve just a little more than that you ungrateful bratty green-blooded fool? Who do you think ensures that you can save Jim's ass every day?" He leaned closer. "Your body – your scars are evidence of my life's work." He held up his hands. "These hands have kept you alive during this voyage. I would expect a logical being like you to understand that fact." McCoy looked genuinely hurt. He was hurt. For all the times he had saved Spock, he questioned his competency after McCoy had sewn his very blood vessels back together.

Spock's eyes widened in shock, he had never before pushed his friend to his limit. Their banter was always witty and comical; never did the barbs truly sting. "I am sorry, Leonard." He paused. "It seems that I have crossed the proverbial line." Worry and regret quickly passed over his features before the took residence in his onyx eyes.

Taken aback that Spock had relented and saw he was truly hurt by his words, McCoy nodded. "Well, just remember who loves you." He growled and left the room.

It wasn't until he had made half way to his office that he realized exactly what he said. Completely stopping in the middle of the room, McCoy's mind raced over his options. He could turn back and explain that it was a human expression, even though he was not quite sure that was the whole truth, or he could simply ignore it and let Spock think he meant nothing by it. Shaking his head, doubting that Spock would even be affected by the words, McCoy continued into his office.

Neither man realized just how those words would change their relationship.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I've never really ventured into McSpock territory, but I thought it would be fun. This is just the beginning… Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**Thanks for all the reviews and hits!**

_"Well, just remember who loves you."_

Spock stared blankly at the back of McCoy's head as he left the bay. Of all the illogical things that the physician had ever said this one seemed to be the most irrational statement he had ever uttered in the Vulcan's presence. It brought forth all sorts of conflicting images of the man who seemed to hate him with every breath to those around him, actually cared for him. In fact, the only other person who had ever told him they loved him had been his mother.

Being a child of two worlds who never found acceptance, to find love in someone else would be a most glorious gift. He had often wondered if the rumors floating around the crew had any merit that he and McCoy were 'meant to be'. It was foolish to hang so much hope and self-worth on a highly doubtful outcome, but Spock trusted McCoy. He had never let him down before. With those words, McCoy had brought the tiniest flicker of hope that he would be loved again. It was completely illogical, but the more Spock tried to smother the flame, the warmer it grew until it radiated across his chest. Without his knowledge, Spock had begun to mirror the attachment McCoy seemed to have finally voiced. Amanda had once told him love was illogical and Sarek had told him the same many years later. It was not until this moment in time, that Spock had finally realized the validated of their shared knowledge.

Of course, Spock had no idea what his next plan of action should be to reassure McCoy he felt the same.

Hiding was a very immature thing to do, especially if it involved hiding from one's friends in an attempt to shy away from a reaction to a statement one had made, no matter how obviously truthful said statement was. However, in this case, McCoy had only the slightest shame to be in his office away from a certain pointy-eared Commander. Sitting at his desk, his mind flipped through their conversation. Why had he allowed himself to be bated like that? He knew exactly what Spock was doing and he let him win! Only to have a subconscious thought slip off his tongue. Now he was faced with two problems: the first was of course Spock's reaction and the second was the fallout he was left to deal within inside himself. The absolute worst outcome would be Spock's revulsion. Wait, the worst outcome would be Spock's revulsion as he choked McCoy to death. After all, Spock was an _emotionless_ Vulcan.

There would be no denying that what McCoy had said was true. Sure, he loved Spock, but he had never wanted anyone to know, especially not the subject himself. Spock was easy to love, he was infuriating sure, but he was loyal and really kind hearted underneath his aloof exterior. Snapping back to reality, McCoy realized just how bad things could get if he didn't get some kind of controlled over the situation. They were two-thirds of the Command trio of the _Enterprise_, the flag ship of the Federation. He would not chance risking their professional relationship and Spock's commission for personal gains. He would fix this and make Spock any more uncomfortable.

Gritting his teeth his ran his hands through his hair but before a growl of frustration could work its way up from his throat, Chapel came into view. "Chapel!" He bellowed. Once again his CNO had saved his ass from a sling.

The CNO turned and sauntered over to her commanding officer. "Yes, doctor?" She had seen him like this many times before after an argument with Spock. McCoy had the worst problem of playing 'that's what I should have said' long after the moment had passed. It didn't help that she could only think they acted like two children who secretly liked each other on the playground either.

Taking a deep breath, McCoy straightened. "Please check Mr. Spock once more for bleeding. If he is fully healed and his heart rate is at his normal rate, please dismiss him from Med Bay. I am going to pass along strict instructions for light duty only for the next three days." He was pleased with himself for finding an answer to his current problem; of course his fix was only temporary, but he only needed time to regain his composure. By morning he would be fine and things would be back to normal.

If Chapel was surprised, no one would tell by her professional nod and smile. On the inside, she was confused. Nothing ever came between the two men. What could have been said that McCoy refused to see Spock? Shocked that McCoy was not going to dismiss Spock himself, Chapel merely nodded. Their arguments had never been ghastly enough to warrant a go-between.

Quickly Chapel walked back to Spock, only to find the Vulcan lost in thought with his forehead creased as if he were working on a very difficult equation. His look was the exact counterpart of McCoy's. "Sir, I have come to inspect your wounds." Her voice was soft, but it brought Spock jerking back to reality. It was not easy to sneak up on a Vulcan; he must have been deep in thought for a human to manage that feat.

The Commander nodded his acceptance and leaned back in the bed as the nurse pulled the front of his gown up to his clavicle to inspect the bullet wound. It nearly physically hurt him to know McCoy had not come to check on him but had sent Chapel, not that he did not believe Chapel was capable, she was the best in her field, but it was the first time the physician had delegated the task to someone else. He had always preferred to manage the care of his friends himself. Of course that was an illogical thought, so the Vulcan tried to push it aside. Only he found it to be impossible to rid himself of the sorrow he felt.

Before he knew it, Chapel was tugging down his gown. "You are fully healed, Commander. Dr. McCoy has released you from Med Bay to light duty for the next three shifts. If you experience any light headedness, tightness in your chest or shortness of breath, please notify the physician on duty immediately." She tried to smile as she offered him a new set of blacks. "I will step out so that you can dress and then an orderly will assist you to your quarters." And with that she was gone.

Spock had never been forced to dress or walk back to his room without McCoy. More often than not after a particularly severe injury, McCoy had begun to stay with him to watch over him. Jim had thought it was an exceptional idea, so that none of the command crew were seen for too long in the Med Bay. He would rather have his CMO on private-duty than disturb the morale of the crew. It had almost become a pattern that McCoy would share Spock's quarters after Away Missions. Tonight would be the first time in fifty-seven Away Missions that Spock would be alone in his quarters after an injury. He felt suddenly very alone.

It tore him to his core. No one else in his entire life had been such a constant. McCoy was always there when he needed him. They might have a nonconforming relationship, but it filled the void inside him. Of course until now, Spock had not seen how large the void truly was.

McCoy felt about the size of a Georgia peanut. When did a man ever turn his back on his friends when they needed him over a simple misunderstanding? He was a _physician_, he was a _friend, _he was _human_. So he had every right to be caring and nurturing, to be compassionate, to be fallible and to change his mind. It was part of his _job_ to make sure Spock was in tip-top shape, not Chapel's. He would not put Spock's health at risk because he was embarrassed. Spock didn't deserve that.

Entering the Trauma One, he watched as Spock slowly pull down the undershirt over his newly repaired skin. "Here, let me help. If you catch the shirt on the rough spots it will hurt like hell." He pulled the chest of the shirt far away from the green tinged skin and unrolled it over the rippled abdomen.

Spock merely observed his actions, not bothering to speak or stop him and McCoy was glad for small favors. "I'm sure that repair will hold, but I'm old-fashioned and Jim has hair-brained orders, guess I'll be bunking with you tonight." His voice was almost devoid of any tension, but he could not completely relax as those knowing eyes scanned his form. "Come on, Spock, I'll tuck you in and even get you some warm milk." He chuckled, but it sounded forced even to his own ears.

Taking Spock by the elbow, McCoy led him out of the Med Bay not wanting to stay in the sterile environment any longer. Neither man spoke, each lost to his own thoughts. McCoy's heart was breaking knowing that he might have ruined his relationship with his closest friend because of his words and now his unease around him but he could not think of any words that he could say to hide the truth of the matter. He had lost so many in his adult life that to loose Spock would crush him but he could not lie to the man and deny his statement. His only option was silence.

Spock understood him; he did little things when he thought no one else was looking to make McCoy's life just a little bit easier, small things that couldn't help but bring a smile to the human's face. Not once had Spock ever forgot his birthday, Joanna's birthday, the day his Father had died or the day his divorce from Jocelyn was final. On those days, he simply appeared and bantered back and forth with the human while the hours melted away on those awful lonely days. It didn't matter if they were in a battle, stuck on a ass-backwards planet or if they were on shore leave, Spock found a way. In his own way, Spock had repaired the hole Jocelyn had torn in his heart. No wonder he had fallen in love with Spock.

McCoy stopped dead in his tracks as if someone had slapped him, forcing Spock to stop as well. His hazel eyes were wide with shock. He had just confessed to himself that he not only loved Spock, he was _in_ love with him. That was totally different than brother-love which his confession had seemed to mirror that Sock might not kill him over. This was in love, romantic stuff. Wasn't that just dandy? "Leonard, are you alright?" There was a touch of concern in Spock's voice.

Taking a deep breath, McCoy shrugged. "Nope, but I'll get over it." No, he was not alright; he was in love with his straight friend who the rest of the ship thought he was going to kill any minute. Somehow, during this damn journey, his heart had jumped off in the deep end and not bothered to tell the rest of him the truth. Of course of all the times he could have come to that wonderful conclusion, he just had to be standing in a crowded hallway next to the Devil himself. He shook his head and continued on, when had his life ever been uncomplicated?

Greatly pleased was as far as Sock would allow himself to push the swell of happiness that had presented itself within his chest with McCoy had reappeared to escort him out. He could feel that McCoy was uneasy in his presence now, as tension and anxiousness rolled off of his friend. That only served to confuse the Vulcan more. Was McCoy nervous about Spock taking his words the wrong way and thinking that McCoy was romantically inclined towards him or because that was the truth and McCoy had not meant to share that information in such a way? He had decided that he would further contemplate those issues when he meditated and simply enjoy the company of his friend for the moment.

Once McCoy had recovered from his momentary internal quandary, they had quickly made their way to Spock's rooms. McCoy had waved him to his couch as he went and ordered warm tea, just the way Spock preferred. Watching the dark-haired man as he moved with such familiarity and ease in his personal quarters, Spock finally saw what he had turned a blind eye to for so long, the pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. McCoy knew the counter to his every move, how to respond to his every word, how to balance him perfectly. Had he not changed his mind and accompanied him, Spock would be alone. Alone just as he had been before he joined the _Enterprise_ and met McCoy. The words McCoy had spoken were true, Spock knew who loved him and Spock knew who he loved.

Accepting his tea from McCoy with a smile in his eyes, Spock calmly stated his answer to the dilemma this day had brought them. "You do not know what you have until you nearly loose it." Instead of an answer, McCoy only smiled. It was if those words were the answer to every question both had been bouncing around in their heads.

Relaxing side by side they sipped their tea and enjoyed the stillness of the afternoon together.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I didn't mean for this to be so fluffy! But there is a reason for that, during the storms week before last our roof was damaged and our house was flooded, so until we can get moved I'm living with my mother and my husband is with his parents. I think this is my subconscious actually missing my hubby. But shh! Don't tell him!**

**This might be the end… But then again I might do another chapter and bring in Jim aka the comic relief… I'm not real sure. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**

**I have no idea why I've continued starting off with a quote, but I like it! Hope you all do as well!**

**Thanks for the encouraging reviews!**

"_You do not know what you have until you nearly loose it."_

Peace was in high demand and short supply on a star ship, and even more so when one was in the wake of James T. Kirk. Whether it was the gaggle of admirers on the planets below, the newly minted officers trying desperately to prove themselves or the pompous admirals who were constantly attempting to grind him into the dirt, Jim was the calm eye of the storm with chaos swirling around him. Of course it helped to have Bones and Spock by his side. They were a force of nature together. No one stood a chance when faced with their combined wrath. Jim was extremely happy that they were on his side…most of the time.

The situation had been remedied and the Admiralty had been mollified, and now Jim was finally able to check on Spock. Worrying over the fate of his First Officer was unnecessary when he was left in the ever capable hands of Bones, so the Captain had the piece of mind to be solely focused on the task at hand. It had been another reason for his ordering Bones to private duty with an injured Spock. Nodding to his relief, the young man raced down the hall to the turbo lift and then to Spock's quarters. He knew that Bones would have already moved Spock out of Med Bay, so he didn't need to waste time and frazzle CNO Chapel's nerves any more today.

Without requesting entrance, Jim punched in his code and breezed into the room. Bones and Spock were sitting on the couch, tea in their hand, Spock's was warm Vulcan tea and Bones' was iced lemon tea, with the most peaceful look on their features. To say the least it was unnerving, they were never this calm unless they had finally reached the stalemate of an argument and had agreed to turn their malicious powers on the next unsuspecting victim that walked by (which was more likely to be Jim than not). But their eyes did not hold any sign of a trap about to spring to life. They really looked calm, peaceful. "I'm glad to see you are feeling better, Spock." He smiled, eyes watching them like a hawk watching her prey. As if he noticed nothing unusual, Jim took a seat across from them.

Spock inclined his head. "I am well, Jim. Has the crisis been averted?" The calm in his voice was astonishing.

Rolling his eyes, Jim scoffed. "Of course the crisis has been averted. I'm not a child, I can do my job while you sit in here looking like you are either drugged or in love or some other crazy-ass thing that a Vulcan would never be." The Captain stood and walked to the replicator. There was something going on that he couldn't quite put his finger on – yet.

Behind his back, Bones looked as if someone had slapped him. Coughing, trying desperately to regain his composure, the physician paled. "Jim you don't have to be so crass. Just because you had work to do and Spock was recovering from saving your ass, yet again, don't mean you have to get your panties in a wad. A little hard work is good for the soul." Locking his inner turmoil away from the prying blue eyes that were glaring at him, Bones did his best to mimic Spock, not that he would ever admit to such a thing.

Abashed at his unfriendly retort, Jim ducked his head. "I didn't mean it that way, Spock. You just seem really different tonight, so unlike your usual self." He walked back to the chair holding his coffee with both hands, sinking down and stretching out his long legs. He might be able to not catch on to a human's emotional nuances, but a Vulcan's were like writing on the wall.

Spock having been completely silent through the whole exchange, not that it was the first time Leonard had saved him from responding to Jim's quicksilver tongue, raised an eyebrow. "I am not drugged, I assure you, Captain." Deciding it was for the best to simply not respond to the rest of his comment and nothing to do with the tiny spark of hope within him, Spock changed the subject. "What is our new course heading?" He sipped his tea, watching the blue and hazel eyes lost in their own thoughts.

Shrugging, Jim leaned back. "We are heading towards Andorian space. They are convinced that Vulcans are living on their moon and want the _Enterprise_ to investigate." Jim laughed. "They take paranoid to a whole new level." Relaxing once more after his mishap, the blonde took a deep breath.

Bones rolled his eyes and Spock raised his eyebrow further. "It is impossible and highly doubtful that a Vulcan colony would exist on the Andorian moon. It is uninhabitable and would be much colder than my people prefer…" Spock stopped as Bones raised his hand.

Chuckling, the older human shook his head. "Spock, they are Andorians. Illogical is what they are. Give your processer a rest tonight, huh?" He took his empty glass back to the replicator rolling his eyes again.

With his mouth turned down in thought, Spock nodded. "I concur with your assessment of their race. I will not endeavor to refrain from overstepping the boundaries of 'small talk'." The Commander acquiesced easily.

Jim, who had been moving to join Bones at the replicator, dropped his coffee mug and spun to face the Vulcan. "You mean you are going to drop a 'how illogical are they' argument simply because Bones _asked_ you to?" His blue eyes were wide open in shock, not even blinking as the words tumbled from his mouth in rapid succession.

Groaning as the cleaner bots raced around his legs to get to his best friend's mess, Bones put his hands on his hips watching the two but not bothering to get any closer. Tilting his head, Spock stared straight back into his Captain's eyes. "Yes." That one word was said with much conviction.

Blinking several times, his mouth hanging agape, Jim was momentarily speechless. Thinking back over the last few weeks, it seemed that Bones and Spock were getting closer. The arguments were less heated; the words were simply words, an act for calming tension that constantly enveloped their commanding officer. Jim no longer had to order them to spend time together or make Bones keep an eye on Spock. He knew his best friends well enough to know something had shifted their relationship, not enough to be Earth-shattering, but just enough to alter the air between them. It had no doubt been changing slightly for quiet some time, but until tonight Jim had not seen it. Even now reflecting back in those onyx eyes before him, a new light shone. "There might be something there that wasn't there before." He whispered into the quiet.

No surprise flickered on either face at the words. Bones chuckled and Spock raised an eyebrow. "Jim, I believe that you are heavily stressed after such a day. I think it best if you got some rest." He didn't go so far as to deny it.

The lack of words, or at least the lack of rebuttal, spoke volumes of the truth. Jim Kirk was not the youngest Captain in the Fleet because he was stupid. This was a precarious line drawn in the sand that neither Spock nor Bones had gathered enough courage to cross. Well, he sure wasn't about to look at that elephant in the room. "I believe this is one time I will not argue with the CMO's orders." Pushing himself up with his hands on his knees, Jim smiled down at Spock, a true smile of understanding and compassion. "Sleep well, Commander." Nodding to Bones, Jim left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Bones took his place beside Spock. That had gone surprisingly well. He had known that if anything had developed between the two that Jim would immediately take notice and he had not been disappointed. While he should not have been surprised, Bones was comforted that Jim was obviously supportive, of course that altered nothing for the moment. Sitting next to him, Spock was having similar thoughts. As Spock finished his tea, both men enjoyed the silent company of each other.

Finally, at their routine bedtime, Bones stood taking both his companion's cup to the replicator. Upon his return, he took Spock's wrist manually checking his pulse. "Is there anything you need before you bed down? Are you comfortable enough? Any pain?" The physician was pleased with his findings, returning Spock's hand to his lap.

Shaking his head negative, Spock stood and faced his friend. "I am well. Your skill is unsurpassed." A tiny smile tugging at his lips, the rush of affection from their skin to skin contact was like a drug.

Grinning like a bobcat, Bones chuckled. "You are damn right. Now, off to bed with you." He pointed Spock in the right direction before tugging off his boots and blue tunic. Spock brought back his usual sheets and blanket and assisted him with fitting them on the couch. "Thanks Spock." Bones gave a genuine smile.

Spock's eyes widened a fraction at the glimpse of warmth radiating from Bones' smile. "You are very welcome, Leonard." His eyes filled with an unnamed emotion, with an emotion that he would not utter aloud until the right time.

Knowing that it had been 5.5 seconds longer than a friendly meeting of the stares, Spock forced himself to turn away and head to his private chambers. "Good night." His voice was soft, addicting smooth. Bones watched the Vulcan leave, entranced by his emotional eyes and velvet voice before he brought himself back to reality and slipped under the covers.

Both men were accompanied by the sweet thrilled of acceptance of one so deeply cherished into their slumber.

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

**I'm really proud of this. I love having the odd-man-out of the trio get a glimpse at the love of the other two!**

**Please leave me a note and tell me what you think! Much love!**


End file.
